Night with a Hitman
by Witch Mix
Summary: AU. El summary de cierta forma esta adentro. RebornxLambo LEMON


_**Hola gente unida por la imaginación. Soy Witch Mix y les traigo un One-Shot con una especie de AU Shotacon! Y la parejita que usare será RL (RebornxLambo).**_

_**El AU básicamente tiene los detalles de que Reborn ya no tiene la maldición, si todo normal, el detalle importante es que Lambo no se unió a Vongola y tiene 12 años.**_

_**Es mi primer lemmon así que sean gentiles.**_

_**Lo último que tengo para decir es que los disfruten.**_

10 años…

Habían pasado diez largos años después de que se rompiese la maldición que lo agobio durante bastante tiempo. Pero ahora era libre, salvo por una condición.

Cuando obtuvo la maldición, era un hombre alto y sexy de 28 años. Pero según Verde, al parecer crecería acorde el tiempo pase, y ahora tenia la "tierna" edad de 13 años.

Pero gracias a todas las maquinas que construyo Verde, lograron volver verdaderamente a su edad original. En lo personal estaba satisfecho con los resultados, volvía a ser el hombre que daba más importancia a su titulo como el mejor sicario. No tardo mucho en acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo y eso significaba que ya podía volver a su rutina. Cumplir las misiones encargadas y conseguir una bella amante que calentase su cama en la noche, obviamente una diferente para cada noche.

Todo estaba resuelto y no tenía que preocuparse más. Pero desgraciadamente el universo le puso una maldición que no podría deshacer ni aunque quisiese.

Y todo por culpa de su ex Dame-Alumno.

_Flash Back_

_Un sensual hombre de filosos ojos de color obsidiana junto con su cabello estilo ala de cuervo negro y peculiares patillas, vestido con su siempre traje y su inseparable fedora con León arriba de este, iba rumbo a la oficina de Sawada Tsunayoshi, actual Décimo Vongola y ex pupilo suyo._

_Toco suavemente y al escuchar el "adelante" entro sin demoras a la habitación._

_-Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna. ¿Para qué me has mandado a llamar?- Reborn se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que había cerca del escritorio Tsuna-_

_-Bueno…la verdad es…- Reborn frunció el ceño. Una de las cosas que le había enseñado era a no titubear. _

_-¿Qué?-demando el mejor hitman del mundo-._

_-necesito que te encargues a una Famiglia- eso tomo por sorpresa al hitman. Era la primera vez que Dame-Tsuna le ordenaba "encargarse" de algo como eso. No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes pero ciertamente eso le tomo por sorpresa-pero espera. Hay un ligero problema. En esa Famiglia hay un niño de 12 años y no esta del todo involucrado…-_

_-me pides que lo deje con vida-_

_-si. Debes traerlo. Si se resiste usa la fuerza. Eso es todo- nuevamente Tsuna se sumergió en los papeles que estaba leyendo momentos antes y Reborn se marcho a su misión no sin antes hacer un gesto con su fedora en símbolo de despedida y respeto._

_Fin Flash Back_

Los había eliminado uno por uno. Ninguno había logrado escapar y con la rapidez con que lo hizo se ahorro escuchar chillidos de dolor. Reborn sonrió con soberbia. Quien iba a pensar que una Famiglia tan débil como la Bovino iba a traicionar a quienes la estuvo

Protegiendo. Contemplo los cuerpos inertes de la recién caída Famiglia, termino rápido gracias a que la conformaban muy pocos, no mas de 50 personas debió haber asesinado aquella noche. Ahora solo restaba buscar al niño.

Según el archivo que le habían dado, era el integrante mas joven de aquella Famiglia. Bastante joven pero dominaba bien el elemento del trueno y el rayo y a su vez poseía un vasto conocimiento de cómo se creaban las famosas armas de los Bovino, de seguro para eso lo quería Tsuna.

Sabiendo que era el único niño en toda la mansión, Reborn no se había tomado la molestia de ver la foto que acompañaba al archivo del joven. Simplemente camino por los pasillos hasta toparse con una puerta que rezaba un nombre en dorado. "_**Lambo**_".

"Bingo" pensó mentalmente y sin mas interludios abrió sigilosamente la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí. La habitación era grande y espaciosa pero poseía pocas cosas. Una cama, televisión, consola de juegos, un escritorio y un gran ropero, nada más. Observo como una figura se removía entre sabanas en la cama para dar a origen a un niño que entreabría los ojos.

Reborn juraría que al verlo sintió una descarga pequeña pero poderosa que le detuvo por segundos el corazón.

Frente a el estaba un pequeño niño de grandes y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, nariz pequeña y labios bastante apetecibles. Cabellos oscuros y finos que le daban una apariencia más adorable. De figura delicada y frágil, parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Y eso quería hacer Reborn. Quería romperlo.

Quería que ese apetecible niño que solo portaba una gran camisa con estampado manchas de vaca gimiera su nombre hasta que le quedara en claro que ya tenia dueño y quien era su dueño.

El joven despertó completamente y observo a su alrededor hasta toparse con la figura alta y oscura que era Reborn. Su cara de cansancio se convirtió en una de espanto. Su jefe ya había hablado de aquella persona, decía que era indestructible y poderosa y que si la mandaban por ti, podrías despedirte de lo que conociste como vida. La pregunta que se hacia Lambo era: ¿Qué hacia el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo en su alcoba, mirándolo de una manera no muy bonita según él? El pequeño niño entro en pánico, tanto que ya de por si pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, y eso a Reborn solo lo hacia mas feliz. Cuando iba a gritar, una gran mano tapo su boca y otra agarro su cuerpo. Al parecer el adulto vio venir sus intenciones y procedió a actuar.

Lambo tenia miedo. Empezó a forcejear lo mas que pudo y lucho a cuanto daba, pero todo se le vino abajo cuando el hitman utilizo su peso en su contra haciéndolo quedar estático. Cuando sintió que la mano destapaba su boca, empezó a gritar.

-¡suéltame…desgraciado…déjame ir!¡no te tengo miedo!- al decir eso ultimo pudo escuchar la risa socarrona del hitman-

-¿seguro vaca estupida? Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario-procedió á acariciar los mulos del niño por sobre la tela para luego meter su mano por debajo de esta-solo mira como tiemblas. Eres tan pequeño, tan débil- finalizado aquel comentario paso su lujuriosa mirada por todo el cuerpo del niño debajo de él. No pudiendo resistirse más, mordió el cuello de Lambo quien solo atino a chillar de dolor por el repentino ataque-sabes delicioso…si…te quedaras conmigo- procedió a lamer la zona que antes había mordido-.

Lambo estaba asustado. Aquel sujeto, le estaba haciendo cosas que no le gustaban para nada y lo peor es que cuando quiso volver a gritar por ayuda, unos labios ajenos lo detuvieron.

-nadie vendrá en tu ayuda-dijo deteniendo aquel beso forzado-todos están muertos-sonrió con maldad esperando.

Y obtuvo lo que quería. Al segundo, el infante estaba llorando a mares e hipando de la tristeza y el miedo. Todo aquello era un jodido afrodisíaco visual para el sicario, él cual se arrojo nuevamente a atacar los labios de Lambo, llegando un punto que con su mano traviesa la cual lo condujo al pequeño y redondo trasero del niño, apretándolo con libidinosidad haciendo que el pequeño abriese la boca y así él pudiese meter la lengua.

Húmedo, lujurioso y excitante. Eso describía el beso que hacían estos dos. Sus lenguas peleaban, una para explorar la cavidad bucal y el otro para echarla. Reborn finalizo el beso sacando su lengua haciendo que los uniera un erótico hilillo de saliva.

El sicario contemplo lo que había delante de sus ojos. Podía ver como poco a poco la lujuria oscurecía esas finas esmeraldas que el niño tenia por ojos más eso no borraba la dulce inocencia que incitaba a Reborn a corromperlo.

Entonces vio el estorbo y frunció el ceño. La camisa tenía que desaparecer y así lo hizo. De un ágil movimiento la abrió y se la quito al pequeño el cual pataleo para que no lo hiciese. Y los vio, los más apetitosos, hermosos y adorable pezones rosados que haya podido ver en muchísimo tiempo, y sin meditarlo empezó a chupar uno mientras que el otro era apretado y masajeado por su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda tocaba cuanta piel exquisita pudiese deteniéndose a veces para caricias y apretar los muslos del joven. Y fue cuando lo sintió.

Deteniéndose para ver bien como de la blanca e inocente ropa interior de Lambo emergía un pequeño bulto. Riendo a lo bajo y con picardía, extendió su mano hasta la liga de la ropa interior pero una pequeña y suave mano lo trato de detener.

-por favor…no- con esfuerzo y un gran sonrojo, Lambo trato de articular más palabras pero fue detenido por un suave beso-

-si no lo tratamos ahora, te va a doler mucho después-tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio como la vaquita lo miraba aterrado y sacaba su mano, sin mas que perder, prosiguió a bajarla lentamente, lamiendo y besando el cuerpo del joven dejando uno que otro chupetón que asegurase que Lambo ya tenia dueño. Ya teniendo desnudo completamente al Bovino, se enfoco en aquella pequeña erección la cual quería saborear y así lo hizo.

Masajeando y pellizcando los pezones, metió en su boca la erección de Lambo de una, logrando que el pequeño gimiera de placer y luego se tapase la boca de la vergüenza.

"Mío" fue lo que Reborn pensó antes de empezar a chupar el pene del niño con maestría. Se lo sacaba completo y solo chupaba hasta la mitad, acariciando suavemente la otra con las uñas. Lo hacia lentamente, adentro y afuera de su boca y luego lo hacia con un ritmo rápido y lleno de placer.

Lambo no aguanto más y se corrió por primera vez en su vida. Y Reborn con mucho gusto se trago aquella esencia, volviendo a besar con lengua a la vaquita para que ambos compartieran aquella semilla.

Sintiéndose duro también, procedió a bajarse la bragueta de sus pantalones junto con sus boxers dejando a la vista su grande y dura erección para asombro del niño.

Tomando a Lambo con delicadeza, se acostó y coloco a Lambo de una manera en la que él tuviese de frente la entrada virginal del chico y este su pene. Logrando así la posición del 69. Comenzó separando las nalgas del niño para poder ver aquel agujerito del cual de poder sentir la estrechez del mismo se ponía cada vez mas duro. Relamiéndose los labios, procedió a meter un dedo en aquella entrada. Al segundo, Lambo chilló de dolor.

No tenia idea de que estaba haciendo aquel hombre, pero en definitiva ya no le gustaba. Con lágrimas en los ojos, volvió a ver a aquella gran anatomía que estaba enfrente de él y pudo comprender que debía hacer.

"de seguro le duele mucho" la pico levemente con un dedo "el hizo lo mismo por mi, debería retribuirle".

Procedió a meterse todo lo que pudo aquel pene que desprendía calor en su boca y sentir su sabor. Lo único que atinaba a pensar era que se sentía raro, pero no perdiendo tiempo, empezó a chupar y lamer el falo de Reborn ante la sorpresa del mencionado.

Una vez que sintió que podía mover el dedo con libertad, procedió a meter otro ocasionando que Lambo apriete un poco su pene con la boca haciendo que lanzara un gruñido de placer. Empezó a moverlos circularmente para luego hacerlo en forma de tijera metiendo un tercer dedo con el cual simulaba leves penetraciones. Mientras, Lambo seguía chupando y acariciando el pene del mayor, cuando sintió un liquido espeso en su boca que por reflejo tragó aunque algunos hilos de semen se le escaparan por la boca.

Reborn, al ver eso, sacó sus dedos e hizo que Lambo se sentara en sus piernas, frente a frente.

El silencio se hizo presente y ninguno dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando Lambo se acerco a los labios del mayor y lo beso, lamiéndole los labios para poder entrar cosa que se le fue permitida y así los dos compartieron la semilla del hitman.

Con cuidado, lentamente fue subiendo a Lambo hasta que quedase su entrada arriba de su pene y mientras se seguían besando apasionadamente, lo fue metiendo.

Lambo grito de dolor al sentir la intromisión del falo del sicario, pero el mismo lo beso nuevamente y empezó á acariciarlo por todos lados para que no sintiese el dolor.

Cuando estuvo totalmente adentro, espero a que la vaquita se acostumbrase.

Cuando sintió que este se estaba auto penetrando, empezó a moverse. Con delicadeza y erotismo, rápidamente Reborn encontró la próstata del pequeño, haciendo que este gimiese amares.

-¡Ahí!...Ahhh…mmmm- los gemidos eran incontrolables. El pequeño se sostenía abrazado al cuello del adulto. Le excitaba también la fricción entre el traje del sicario y su desnudez. En un punto cambiaron de posición quedando acostados, Reborn encima de Lambo, logrando que las estocadas fuesen mas profundas y duras-aaahhh…m-me siento r-raro- Reborn entendió que el niño estaba a punto de venirse y al poco tiempo, el Bovino se había venido sobre su traje. Pero a el no le importaba, es más, eso lo excito lo bastante para que, con unas estocadas mas, se viniera dentro del Bovino. Calmando sus respiraciones, Lambo se acomodo un poco y se quedo dormido-…Reborn…-murmuro entre sueños.

El hitman le había prestado toda su atención en cuanto lo escucho decir su nombre pero luego recordó que seguramente el chico habrá escuchado de él. Salio con cuidado del interior del niño y procedió a salir de la habitación para limpiarse en el primer baño que encontrase.

Pues ahora tenía que, una vez terminado de limpiarse, hacer las maletas de la vaquita, trasladarlo a la mansión Vongola y asegurarse que nadie diga nada cuando estén durmiendo en la misma habitación, pues no dejaría que durmiese en otro lugar.

Si le llegasen a preguntar, el diría que solo hizo lo que Tsuna le mando a hacer. Si el chico se resistía, que usase la "fuerza". Pues por culpa de su Dame-Alumno estaba maldito nuevamente.

Poseía la maldición de ser Shotacon.

_**¿Rewiev?**_


End file.
